1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printed circuit boards, and more particularly to printed circuit board connectors.
2. Disclosure Information
A typical layout for a PCB (printed circuit board) and a mating electrical connector 00 is illustrated in FIG. 1. Here, the connector 00 is shown as a flex circuit having circuit traces which terminate into rectangular mounting or soldering pads along a distal edge. (Although not shown in the drawings, the mating connector 00 may be part of an electrical device, an electronic circuit or module, an instrument, a sensor, etc.) The pads of the mating connector 00 are aligned upon corresponding mounting pads 66 disposed along an edge 22 on the PCB substrate 11, and are then attached thereto by soldering or the like. Although the contacts on the mating connector 00 are illustrated here as being mounting pads, they may alternatively by plated through holes, plated blind vias, male connector pins, sliding contacts that are mechanically clamped or crimped onto the PCB pads 66, etc.
If the device or circuit associated with the mating connector 00 becomes damaged or has a failed component, it may become necessary to disconnect the connector 00 from the PCB. However, the disconnecting process (e.g., de-soldering) may present the risk of damage to the PCB, and may also be quite inconvenient (e.g., if no de-soldering equipment is readily available). It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a way of facilitating disconnection of the mating connector from the PCB, and to provide for subsequent connection of a replacement mating connector, while minimizing the aforementioned inconvenience and risk of damage.